There is an increasing need for remote monitoring of individuals, animals and inanimate objects in their daily or natural habitats. Many seniors live independently and need to have their safety and wellness tracked. A large percentage of society is fitness conscious, and desire to have, for example, workouts and exercise regimen assessed. Public safety officers, such as police and firemen, encounter hazardous situations on a frequent basis, and need their movements, activities and location to be mapped out precisely.
The value in such knowledge is enormous. Physicians, for example, like to know their patients sleeping patterns so they can treat sleep disorders. A senior living independently wants peace of mind that if he has a fall it will be detected automatically and help summoned immediately. A fitness enthusiast wants to track her daily workout routine, capturing the various types of exercises, intensity, duration and caloric burn. A caregiver wants to know that her father is living an active, healthy lifestyle and taking his daily walks. The police would like to know instantly when someone has been involved in a car collision, and whether the victims are moving or not.
Existing products for the detection of animate and inanimate motions are simplistic in nature, and incapable of interpreting anything more than simple atomic movements, such as jolts, changes in orientation and the like. It is not possible to draw reliable conclusions about human behavior from these simplistic assessments.
It is desirable to have an apparatus and method that can accurately identify and monitor activities of an animate or inanimate object